Talk:Creddie/@comment-26209035-20150315181420
I think I could like both pairings. But I prefer Seddie. I think they have better development in the relationship, and I absolutely love it when a pairing has chemistry. Sam and Freddie started out hating each other, to caring about each other w/o wanting to admit it, to being attracted to each other, to loving each other. It's kind of sweet. Creddie... I get that Freddie had a crush on Carly, but it seemed like as the series went on he started to give up on his romantic feelings for him. Like in that episode when Freddie walked in on Carly tutoring that little kid, and told him in a doubtful way about how he's been crushing on Carly since the 6th grade and that it's no use. Actually that sort of hopelessness is something that goes on for a long time between Freddie and Carly. In a sense for awhile, it was Carly > Freddie. But somewhere along the way they became closer friends but there was still an imbalance if you look at it in a romantic way. But it didn't seem like Freddie minded. As long as Carly was happy, he was okay. It sort of reminds me of the way a brother would look towards their little sister. He becomes more protective of her, rather than Carly being protective of Freddie. While Freddie slowly starts losing his feelings for Carly, Carly seems to start feeling something for Freddie. And in iSaved Your Life, their relationship ended pretty quickly, because what Carly felt for Freddie was along the lines of pity. In fact almost every instance that Carly shows reciprocation towards Freddie, is out of pity. Or thankfulness. And I think Freddie is coming to be aware of that. I think the thing about Creddie is mainly that Freddie's crush on Carly was shown to be going away, and that Carly is really shown to never actually feel anything towards Freddie unless she feels like she's doing him a favor. But Sam and Freddie is a whole other story. No one has a crush on anyone, their relationship starts the moment they start fighting and yelling at each other and being enemies. The craziness in what they have is an ongoing constant in their relationship. Sam and Carly are complete opposites almost. Freddie is a nerdy and awkward techboy, and I feel that Sam causes him to step out of his box and have a little fun with his life. Freddie must have a crazy and fun side under his good boy demeanor. He's got a mother that keeps him tidy, and completely mannered - and that can cause a guy to want to rebel. And whenever he's with Sam I feel like it gives him an excuse to do just that. In hilarious and astonishing ways. When he's with Sam, he does things he probably never would've thought of doing. With Carly he feels like he has to be a certain way around her - and would probably never do things that he might want to. But with Sam it's sort of like he can be a more realer and different part of himself. I think Carly most likely feels the same way that Freddie does with Sam, except Carly is okay to admit it. Carly already has a crazy living environment with Spencer and all that, but Freddie is usually in a completely well-mannered living environment, and I think that's why Freddie would actually be a little more attracted to Sam without even realizing it. On one hand, Freddie would never want to admit liking the presence of Sam. Sam on the other hand is a spontaneous girl who always tends to have her walls up. Carly's the one that breaks them down, but when she's not, Freddie's the one who does. Sam is a soft, sensitive, and caring girl, under her tough, badass, image. And aside from Carly, Freddie has the ability to break down those walls, and eventually become caring for Sam. Something that Freddie wouldn't like to admit doing. And when Freddie is feeling upset for whatever reason, Sam may seem like she doesn't care, but really she does care about Freddie even though she wouldn't want to admit it. So when they kissed the first time, it's kind of interesting, because for the first time they're being honest - not through words, but through actions. Not just that kiss. When Sam hugged Freddie and told him he was important. When Sam came to Freddie for help, or when she freaked out about Freddie being hurt. Or when Freddie gives up the sea trip for Sam. Or when Sam walks away while Freddie dances with Carly. For 2 people that hate each other so much they seem to have a lot of selfless care for each other. The seddie relationship just seems to go deeper that the creddie relationship. Even though Carly and Freddie have known each other for a long while as neighbors, Sam and Freddie seem to have the better chemistry, because of the fact that in some way or another they're in each other's lives. Whether their arguing, fighting, chasing each other around, having fun together, apologizing, and eventually having feelings for each other - I find it hard to believe that people don't like this pairing. They have a relationship that borders along the same line of hate and love. A person can't really pinpoint their relationship to one label because it's a little more complex than that... And that's why imo Seddie > Creddie.